


Let's Go Light up the Night Sky!

by thatonesaltyfish



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonesaltyfish/pseuds/thatonesaltyfish
Summary: Most people wants to kiss the person they love at 12 on New Year's Day. Does Riko have enough courage to at least take her hand?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Let's Go Light up the Night Sky!

**Author's Note:**

> (Another..) Yohariko one shot, lol. This one's old and I wasn't planning to post it, but here we are.
> 
> Enjoy 💫

Riko Sakurauchi was a normal girl in high school.

She had a plain and boring personality. Despite being a school idol, she was not as talented as the other members in Aqours. There was nothing interesting about her looks. Unlike her best friend Chika, Riko hadn't found her shine. She really admired her for being so positive. For never giving up.

If there was something different about Riko, it would be that she read a lot of manga. But not just any manga, they were girls' love doujinshi.

The other members probably wouldn't judge, but it was a rather... unusual hobby, after all. She'd prefer keeping them to herself and leaving things as they were.

Well, not that it mattered anyway. Everything about it, everything in the mangas seemed so fake. So out of reach.

Then, Riko met her.

  


* * *

  


"I know that there is no way that I'm a fallen angel. They don't even exist, so…"

"Then why did you bring all these things to school?"

"Those, well… make up Yohane's identity. If I didn't have those, I wouldn't be able to be myself!"

Riko didn't get it. Why couldn't this girl just let all the fallen angel stuff go? She wasn't being herself. Yohane was just some character she made up to look cool.

_What a weirdo._

  


* * *

  


In Tokyo, it was already late and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Riko, who was still wide awake. She sat up, and looked over in Yoshiko's direction. The dark haired girl was mumbling in her sleep, but Riko couldn't distinguish any words. It sounded cute though, and her sleeping face was adorable. 

_I'm such a creep, I can't just stare at someone who's sleeping._

Surely, Yohane would turn into an actual angel. In Riko's eyes, at least.

  


* * *

  


They were all at the rooftop. Riko watched Yoshiko as she posed and danced. Noticed all the small details. Her smile, her beautiful dark hair, her sparkling eyes. It made Riko’s heart clench.

_God, she is pretty._

For a few seconds, time seemed to go in slow motion. None of Riko’s insecurities and worries mattered in that moment.

But there was no way she had fallen for the first year. Right? It wasn't normal after all. Catching feelings for another girl. Someone of the same gender.

  


* * *

  


Riko sat next to Yoshiko in the rain.

_Why won't my heart stop pounding?_

_…_

_Please come closer._

"Do you think fallen angels really exist?"

"Eh?"

Yoshiko stood up. Riko felt a little guilty, but listened to the angel's story. In a way, she could recognize herself in it. Riko may not have a fallen angel side of herself, but the two of them were probably more similar than she previously had thought.

She told Riko how she felt. Normal. Which was why she made up another personality, a fallen angel. Kind of relatable to Riko who always felt really boring, but she was also too weak to change anything about herself. Perhaps that was why she, funnily enough, looked up to the first year.

"I think invisible powers exist."

"Huh?"

"Not just in you, but inside everyone."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

She noticed Yoshiko was blushing. To block it up, she put on her fallen angel act.

“As expected from my little demon. I, Yohane, hereby certify you as one of my elite little demons!”

"Thank you, Yohane-chan!"

"It's Yoshiko!… Eh?"

She couldn't help but giggle. Hearing that made Riko feel special, it was a role just for her. And she’d gladly play it.

  


* * *

  


The sun was about to set. The whole group had gathered up at the beach, and they were all playing in the water. While catching their breath, You turned to Riko, who was standing behind her.

"You seem happy, Riko."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do. You should smile more often, it suits you."

You smiled, then turned around splashing water at Chika.

"Uwahh-!"

"Pigii..!"

"I, Yohane, demand you… aah!! Hey, cut it!"

"Never, zura."

Riko looked around. Her friends were all laughing and having a good time together. Nothing could possibly be better.

She smiled.

_Yeah, I am happy._

_  
_

* * *

  


It was dark outside, and Aqours were watching the fireworks. They had an amazing view.

"Woah, they're so beautiful..", Yoshiko said.

Riko glanced at her.

_You're the one who’s beautiful._

Riko felt... oddly calm. Like someone had swept it over her, or as if she had been meditating for an hour.

She focused her attention on the sparkling fireworks, and without much hesitation, Riko took Yoshiko's hand.

_Ahh, it's warm.._

“L- lily..?”

Riko was not looking at her, but she could feel the first year stiffen a bit. Even so, she took a step closer.

"Can we stay like this? At least for a while."

"I guess.. that would be fine..."

Yoshiko gently placed her head on Riko's shoulder. And so they stood there, arms touching, fingers linked, watching the fireworks light up the night sky. 

Riko had always thought love was nothing for her, it was so.. far away, unreachable. She wanted to confess her love. To be with her special someone, to have a first kiss. Maybe even more. But all those romance mangas she read, they were just stories after all. They weren’t reality. Besides, Riko was too shy to ever take the first step and no one would ever pay attention to a normal girl like her.

But standing under the night sky, holding hands with her own, beautiful fallen angel like this…

Maybe it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
